The use of bowl scrapers in food mixing machines is known as from U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,285. The scraper is positioned to slide along the interior side of the mixing bowl to remove food product therefrom to assure more thorough mixing. The described arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,285 requires the use of moving parts and therefore increases manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a mixing machine with an improved bowl scraper and associated attachment system.